


Prophylaktische Nachsorge

by Miss_LuniLup



Series: Post-präventive Maßnahmen [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Episode: Todesbrücke, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humour, Tatort Berlin, fluff-ish, serious topic treated seriously by Felix but not by the author, though intended as Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_LuniLup/pseuds/Miss_LuniLup
Summary: Eigentlich hat Felix ja immer gedacht, dass er bereits für alles vorgesorgt hat. Bis der Fall mit Bohrmann sich ereignet und auf einmal alles in ganz neues Licht rückt. So zieht er aus Till als seinen Notfallkontakt einzutragen - und weiß dabei überhaupt nicht, wie er das Thema denn erst einmal ansprechen soll. Zum Glück gibt es ja noch die frühen Morgenstunden im Büro...
Relationships: Till Ritter & Felix Stark
Series: Post-präventive Maßnahmen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102826
Kudos: 9





	Prophylaktische Nachsorge

**Episodenbezug: Folge 591, Fall Nummer 12, „Todesbrücke“; Kenntnisse der Folge liefern zwar Kontext, sind aber nicht zwingend notwendig.**

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Der Gedanke kommt Felix nach dem Fall mit Bohrmann. Diese Frage, was mal sein soll, wenn er nicht mehr da ist. Oder, fast genauso schlimm, wenn er mal nicht da sein kann.

Seine erste Sorge gilt dabei, wie zu erwarten ist, Basti. Auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht allzu begründet ist. Immerhin ist da seine Mutter und, so sehr es ihn auch schmerzt, eigentlich auch seine Exfrau und ihr Neuer. Bei dem Gedanken an die beiden merkt er wieder wie die Wut in ihm hochkocht und beinahe zerbricht er das Glas, welches er gerade abspült. Doch er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, beugt sich so leise es geht zurück, sodass er ins Wohnzimmer schauen kann. Sebastian sitzt da, im Fernseher läuft irgendein Cartoon und das ist eigentlich auch alles, was er im Moment wissen muss; dass Sebastian hier ist und eben nicht bei seiner Mutter und ihrem Freund, sondern bei ihm, seinem Vater. Das wird dann wohl reichen für jetzt, für den Moment.

Jedenfalls: So gesehen hat Sebastian dann jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmern würde. Nur eben, dass Louisa ihn lange Jahre nicht beachtet hat und Felix Mutter auch nicht jünger wird.

Seine zweite Sorge ist die Frage, was denn sein soll, wenn er eben mal nicht mehr in der Position ist für sich selbst zu entscheiden. Seine Mutter ist immerhin auch schon in der Rente, um es höflich auszudrücken, kann den Stress nicht gebrauchen. Sebastian ist noch zu jung, um überhaupt für so etwas in Betracht gezogen zu werden. Lutz ist auch, ähnlich wie seine Mutter, schon zu alt, um ihn mit solchen Sorgen zu belästigen und außerdem ist Lutz zwar ein Schatz, das Ideal eines Kollegen, aber er ist eben nur das: ein Schatz, das Ideal eines Kollegen. Er würde ihn eventuell auch als Freund bezeichnen, doch genug, um ihn als Bevollmächtigter zu berücksichtigen? Bei weitem nicht.

Die Teller zurück in den Schrank stellend, fragt er sich außerdem, wer denn überhaupt benachrichtigt wird, wenn ihm etwas passiert. Denn wie bereits gesagt: Seine Mutter ist schon gut betagt, Sebastian noch zu jung – denen kann das ja nicht einfach über ein Telefon mitgeteilt werden, so ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, von jemandem, der sie nicht kennt.

Felix bemerkt gar nicht, vor lauter Sorgen und Grübeleien, dass er aufgehört hat mit dem Spülen, stattdessen steht er nur gedankenverloren in der Küche und hat ein triefendes Küchentuch in den Händen. Erst als es an der Tür schellt, Sebastian dabei vom Sofa aufspringt und zur Tür rennt, blinzelt er irritiert und setzt danach seinem Sohn hinterher. Immerhin ist es schon spät und draußen ist es dunkel, da weiß man ja nie, wer da an der Tür ist. Überhaupt ist das heute eine Ausnahme, dass Sebastian noch wach ist. Eigentlich hat es etwas mit dem Fall Bohrmann zu tun und weil Louisa ihn eben mit nach Australien nehmen will über die Sommerferien, was er sich nicht leisten kann und er nicht weiß, wie er da überhaupt mithalten soll. Aber so konnte Felix das Sebastian ja nun auch nicht sagen, deshalb bleibt es dabei: Eine einmalige Ausnahme.

Jetzt aber kommt er gerade rechtzeitig im Flur an, um zu sehen, wie sein Sohn die Tür aufreißt und laut ruft: „Till!" Der Junge hat die Arme in die Luft geworfen vor lauter Freude und obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu Felix steht, kann er sich trotzdem das breite Strahlen ganz genau auf dessen Gesicht vorstellen. „Na, Kleiner?", fragt Till indes und beugt sich runter, um Sebastian hochzuheben. Während das Kind sich quietschend darüber freut, wirft er ihn auf seine Schulter und grinsend, tritt der andere ein in die Wohnung. Seine hellen Augen blicken zu Felix, grinsend nickt er mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung, winkt ihm aber nicht, denn er muss immerhin noch den lachenden, aufgeregten Sebastian auf der Schulter halten.

Fast schon aus Reflex lächelt Felix zurück, entspannt sich jetzt. Till ist ja auch wirklich niemand bei dem er sich Sorgen machen muss, dass er ihn oder seinen Jungen irgendwie verletzt. Er tritt zur Seite, lässt ihn durchgehen bis ins Wohnzimmer, Sebastian immer noch über seine Schulter geworfen, der sich aber so langsam wieder beruhigt.

„Liegt was an oder wie kommen wir zu so später Ehre?", erkundigt Felix sich, steht mit verschränkten Armen lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtet wie Till Sebastian auf dem Sofa ablädt. „Kann ich nicht einfach nur mal meinen besten Freund besuchen? Und dessen Vater?" Das verschmitzte Lächeln, dass Till ihm zuwirft, entlockt ihm dann auch ein mühsam unterdrücktes Grinsen, bevor er dann in liebevoller Verzweiflung die Augen verdreht, sich aber aus dem Türrahmen löst.

„Willst du einen Wein?", bietet Felix dann an, nachdem sich Till neben Sebastian auf die Couch hat fallen lassen. Obwohl er dann die teurere Flasche aufmachen müsste, die er eigentlich noch aufbewahren wollte; obwohl er gerade erst gespült hat, und es dann gleich ein zweites Mal machen müsste; die guten Gläser auch eigentlich erst einmal aus dem Hängeschrank aus der letzten Ecke angeln müsste.

Till schüttelt den Kopf, erwidert: „Nee – aber hättest du vielleicht ein Bier?" Er nickt, macht aus dem Absatz kehrt und ist auf dem Weg in die Küche. Er nimmt nach kurzem Zögern doch nur eines, verzichtet auf eine Flasche für sich selbst. Ohnehin ist das Tills Lieblingsmarke, die ihm selbst auch nur so mittelmäßig schmeckt.

Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn jetzt wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Im Dämmerlicht der Küche, die offene Bierflasche mit Tills Lieblingsmarke in der Hand, der mit seinem Sohn auf dem Sofa sitzend und das einzig nur aus freundschaftlicher Zuneigung – Till ist die Antwort.

Die Antwort auf seine Frage, was denn mit Sebastian werden würde, wenn ihm etwas zustößt; wen er denn guten Gewissens als Vormund einsetzen könnte.

Die Antwort auf die Frage, wem er guten Gewissens eine Vollmacht ausstellen könnte.

Die Antwort auf die Frage, wem er so sehr vertraut, es seinem Sohn und seiner Mutter schonend beizubringen; jemand, von dem er möchte, dass er Bescheid weiß, ob und was mit ihm passiert ist. Er will, dass Till informiert wird über seinen Zustand, obwohl er nicht zur Familie gehört. Also, schon irgendwie, aber eben nicht im Stammbaum. Was aber auch nicht wichtig ist.

Also, hier abends in der Küche, mit Till und Sebastian irgendeinen Cartoon im Fernseher schauend, er mit einer offenen Bierflasche in der Hand, hat Felix eine Epiphanie und fasst einen Entschluss sich bald mal mit dem nötigen Papierkram auseinanderzusetzen.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Kaum hat Felix all seine Sorgen mit dem Papierkram aus der Welt geschafft, da stellt sich schon die Frage, wie genau er das denn jetzt eigentlich Till erklären soll.

Am Morgen, bevor Till ins Büro kommt, entweder weil er im Stau steht, verschlafen hat oder eben bei jemand anderem verschlafen hat, sitzt er jetzt da, starrt auf die Papiere, die er ordentlich in einer dünnen Papiermappe aufbewahrt und die nur noch auf die Unterschrift des anderen warten, um endgültig rechtskräftig zu werden.

Felix zermartert sich den Kopf, um irgendeine Art und Weise zu finden das Gespräch zu beginnen, ohne es völlig seltsam werden zu lassen. Dies stellt sich als schwieriger als gedacht heraus. Allein schon die Frage wann und wo.

Kurz vor Feierabend, damit Till sich Gedanken darüber machen kann, ob er die Bitte annimmt? In der gemeinsamen Mittagspause, irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit, während der andere noch einer hübschen Frau hinterher schaut? Nach einem gemeinsamen Abendessen, nachdem er Sebastian ins Bett gebracht hat und Till schon mit dem Abspülen begonnen hat? Oder vielleicht doch darauf warten, dass sich das Thema mal bei einem Fall anbietet?

Felix könnte sich die Haare raufen vor lauter Verzweiflung ob dieser Fragen, die er dann eben doch nicht beantworten kann. Er weiß nicht wann und wo er damit anfangen und noch weniger wie er beginnen soll mit dem Gespräch.

Mit einem ganz ernsten und feierlichen Unterton? „Till, wir müssen reden." Klar, weil sich Till dann auch keine Gedanken machen würde. Ein Schulterstoß, ein verwegenes Grinsen, funkelnde Augen. „Willst du dir vielleicht ein Mündel anlachen?" Flapsig, scherzend und der sicherste Weg, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Till ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legt und fragt, ob er denn Fieber hätte. Nein, egal wie Felix es dreht und wendet – eine Lösung findet er doch nicht.

So ziehen sich seine Gedanken und seine Sorgen dahin, erst über eine Woche, danach über zwei und plötzlich ist schon ein Monat um und Felix hat immer noch nicht den Mund aufgemacht.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Ähnlich wie seine Epiphanie betreffend die richtige Person, erscheint Felix die Lösung auch für dieses Problem eher in einem zufälligen Geistesblitz als nach langer, ausgefeilter Planung und dem Durchspielen verschiedener Szenarien.

Lutz und ihm fällt das Verhalten nach gut zwei Wochen im neuen Büro auf. So wie die Tische jetzt stehen, können sie nämlich je nach Sitzplatz nicht nur sehen, ob einer von ihnen etwas macht, sondern auch was. So dauert es auch nicht lange, bis ihnen auffällt, dass Till, wenn er seinen Kaffee innerhalb der ersten zehn Minuten austrinkt, mit nur drei Minuten Verspätung an einem Dienstag auftaucht oder wenn er am Donnerstag vier Minuten früher aus der Mittagspause kommt und auf den Kaffee verzichtet, einfach alles unterzeichnet, was ihm auf den Schreibtisch gelegt wird. Ohne drüber nachzudenken, ohne noch einmal nachzulesen, worum es geht – nur die Papiere aufgeschlagen, die Stelle zum Unterschreiben gesucht, der Schriftzug gesetzt und es wird die Akte geschlossen, jetzt auf die andere Seite gelegt.

Erst amüsiert sich Felix darüber, wie auch Lutz und jedes Mal, wenn dieser Fall eintritt, werfen sie sich schmunzelnd Blicke zu, bevor sie weiterarbeiten. Dennoch, nachdem er eines Morgens seinen eigenen Papierkram durchgearbeitet hat und ihm seine Mappe mit den Papieren in die Hände fällt – sie hat Staub angesetzt – er wieder an Tills Gewohnheit denkt, die er diesen Vormittag wieder beobachten konnte; da überfällt ihn der Geistesblitz.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Felix wartet ab bis sie einmal tatsächlich zwischen einem Fall sind und Lutz ausnahmsweise seine Überstunden abfeiert. Tills Silhouette erkennt er hinten am Ende des Gangs und einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, die Hände die ganzen Papiere krampfhaft festhaltend, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortreten, springt er auf. Er weiß eigentlich gar nicht, weshalb sein Herz so hämmert, er so schwitzt und ihm so unwohl ist, woher die Nervosität kommt.

Er beeilt sich zum Schreibtisch seines Kollegen zu hechten, legt die Mappe oben drauf und dann kommt Till auch schon an. Felix läuft weiter, als würde er nur auf die Tür zugehen wollen und er grinst. „Na, willst du einen Kaffee? Ich wollte mir gerade einen Tee holen."

Sein Partner bleibt in der Tür stehen, blinzelt verwirrt ob seinem Wortschwall und er mustert ihn langsam von oben bis unten. „Gerne", antwortet er dann aber, lässt das Misstrauen fallen und sich auf den Bürostuhl. Felix eilt aus dem Raum, in die Richtung der Gemeinschaftsküche und ignoriert sein Herzklopfen sowie die penetranten Gedanken, die ihm ganz genau verraten, warum er denn so nervös ist.

Gerne will er es nicht zugeben, aber selbst Felix kann seine Gedanken einige Minuten vor dem Einschlafen nicht ignorieren und schon gar nicht kontrollieren, denn da war ihm klar geworden, warum er sich so sträubt, das Thema anzusprechen.

Ehrlich gesagt hat Felix nämlich Angst. Angst, wie Till reagieren könnte. Dass er ihm einen Vogel zeigt, weil er ihn um so etwas bittet. Dass Till das Sorgerecht für Sebastian nicht annehmen möchte, ihm die Vollmacht mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zurückgibt und das Formular, dass ihn als Notfallperson ausweisen würde, kommentarlos in den Mülleimer wirft. Kurzum: Dass Felix Till nicht so viel bedeutet, wie andersherum.

Dies ist Felix eigentliche Sorge, die eigentliche Angst – dass Till ihm wichtiger als er selbst es für Till ist. Die Angst nicht genauso sehr gebraucht und geschätzt zu werden, wie er es selbst tut. Die Angst sich verkalkuliert zu haben.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Bis Felix das Zittern wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hat, wieder richtig durchatmen kann und sich zutraut die Tassen ohne Katastrophe mitzunehmen, dauert es gute fünfzehn Minuten. Mit dem Rücken die Tür aufdrückend, dreht sich Felix lächelnd mit dampfenden Tassen um.

Er friert jedoch in der Bewegung ein und blinzelt überrascht, betrachtet Tills Schreibtisch, hinter dem niemand sitzt. Etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, tritt er weiter in das Zimmer hinein und er schaut sich um. Sein Herz setzt einige Schläge aus und fast fallen ihm die Tassen aus der Hand als er es sieht. Gerade so kann er Tee und Kaffee abstellen auf einem momentan ungenutzten Schreibtisch. Rechts auf dem Tisch, in dem Stapel der bearbeiteten Akten, liegt die Papiermappe.

Felix atmet tief durch, wischt sich die schwitzigen Handflächen an seiner Hose ab. Er macht einen Schritt nach vorn, atmet tief durch und zieht dann die Mappe zwischen den anderen Akten hervor, die unordentlich gestapelt sind. Er schlägt den Deckel zur Seite, blättert sich bedächtig weiter, bis zum letzten Blatt.

Die Arme sinken lassend, legt er den Kopf in den Nacken und atmet langsam aus. Er schließt die Augen und ein zittriges, fast schnaubendes Lachen kann er sich nicht verkneifen. Grinsend streicht er mit einer Fingerkuppe übe die letzte Unterschrift, die Till da gesetzt hat, danach klappt er die Mappe wieder zu. Sich umdrehend, steuert er seinen eigenen Schreibtisch an und lässt das Ding zwischen einem bereits frankierten Brief und einem ausgedruckten Bericht verschwinden.

Wenn er den Umschlag einwirft und den Bericht bei Wiegand vorbeibringt, da bietet sich die perfekte Gelegenheit, um mal eben die Mappe in sein Handschuhfach zu legen, ohne, dass seine Kollegen davon etwas mitbekommen und auch Till keine Nachfragen stellt, sodass er die ganzen Formulare an die entsprechenden Personen weiterleiten kann.

Ohne, dass Till etwas erfährt; ohne, dass Felix mit einer Zurückweisung zurechtkommen muss; ohne, dass er mit dieser Prophylaxe mehr lostritt als ihm lieb ist und ohne, dass er sich jetzt um das Danach noch Sorgen machen müsste.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Und damit sind wir bereits am Ende des ersten Teils angekommen!
> 
> Machen wir das Palaver hier zum Schluss kurz: Ich freue mich über jegliche Art der Rückmeldung (Lob, konstruktive Kritik, Fragen, Favos,…), setze diese aber freilich nicht als Grundbedingung voraus.  
> Außerdem (ein Wunder, dass ich so etwas jemals schreiben darf) steht das Datum, an dem der nächste Teil herauskommt, schon fest. Wir sehen uns also hoffentlich am 01.02.2021 wieder.
> 
> Tüdelü bis dahin und bleibt gesund!  
> LuniLup


End file.
